Your Call
by yuikshiro
Summary: So it's Valentine Day and Alllen and Kanda get into it... Allen runs away... and after hours of search Kanda waits for his lover to call him... and tell him, he's okay..


**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I don't own DGM.. or Your Call by SecondHand _**

**_Summary:_**

**_So it's Valentine Day and Alllen and Kanda get into it... Allen runs away... and after hours of search Kanda waits for his lover to call him... and tell him, he's okay.._**

* * *

><p>Your Call<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Waiting for your call,<em>

_I'm sick,_

_call I'm angry_

_all I'm desperate for your voice'_

"Damn it!" Kanda said pounding his fist in to the wood of the table.

"Calm down you I'm sure he just went to get some fresh air!"

Lavi said trying his best to cheer up the depressed Japanese man.

"It's been** 5 Fuckin' hours** rabbit!" Kanda glared at his friend who in turn just shook his red head.

"I'm sure Allen's fine just blowing off some steam, like you." Lavi patted Kanda on the back.

"I have to go, but call me if he doesn't come back in a few more hours and we'll go find him together, okay Yu?" the red head said gabbing his coat and walking out the door after glancing at his raven hair friend "Bye" and he shut the door.

"Damn it Moyashi! Where the hell are you!" Kanda bit down on his figure making blood pour out of it "**If you're hurt, I kill you**!" Kanda mumbled to himself.

_'Listening to the song we used to sing In the car,_

_do you remember Butterfly,_

_Early Summer It's playing on repeat,_

_Just like when we would meet'_

"Moyashi..."

After what seemed like forever the phone finally rung. Kanda raced up to get it, but bumped into the coffee table before he could reach the phone.

"Mother Fucker!" he yelled then went on to grab the white phone.

"Hello Moyashi is that you!" Kanda quickly said.

"Nope sorry Yu-chan it's just me Tyki~ You still haven't found Shouen?"

"Fuck you Mikk"

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't dare touch you like that Yu-chan."

"Fuck yo- Do you know where he could be?"

"Sorry No but I'll keep an eye out for him."

"Okay..."

"Don't worry Kanda, we'll find him."

Then the phone cut off, Kanda the plopped on the couch tears in his eyes.

"Damn you Moyashi... Damn you.."

_'Like when we would meet_

_Cause I was born to tell you_

_I love you_

_and I am torn to do what I have to,_

_to make you mine Stay with me tonight'_

'I just don't know what to do without you Allen' Kanda sighed then started to rub his temples.

Then the phone started ringing again

_'I swear if it's** Mikk** I'll cut off his dick and shove it down his fucking throat.'_

"What the hell is it again Mikk?" Kanda said as he picked up the stupid fucking phone as he liked it call it.

"Mikk? Kanda it's Allen..." a soft voice said through the end of the phone making Kanda's heart skip a beat. It was Allen, his moyashi! He finally called.

"Allen! Where the** fuck** are you!" Kanda said as gentily as he could.

_Stripped and polished,_

_I am new,_

_I am fresh_

_I am feeling so ambitious,_

_you and me, flesh to flesh_

_Cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me_

_will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy? (What's your, what's your, what's your...)'_

"Were you **worried?" **Allen asked

"Of course I am! Now tell me where the hell you are!" Kanda felt like shouting, his moyashi voice wasn't enough to keep him calm, he need to see him and make sure he was okay.

"I'm at Kuro Ai Park..."

"Okay then just stay there and I'll come and get yo-" the samurai was cut off by the soft voice

"I feel so alone Kanda.."

The raven sighed, he knew the feeling as well.

"Don't worry I'll be there in a minute or to just stay where I can find you okay?"

"Okay.."

Then the line went dead.

_'Cause I was born_

_to tell you_

_I love you_

_and I am torn to do what I have to,_

_to make you mine Stay with me tonight'_

**"Moyashi!"** A strong voice called out as a silverette turned.

"Kanda!" The silverette then ran it to a strong pair of arms.

"Allen..."

"Yes?" Allen mumbled as he buried himself into Kanda's chest.

"I'm sorry..." the raven said hugging his little Allen tightly.

"It's okay... Just promise me one thing.."

_'And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_and this solitary moment_

_makes me want to come back home_

_x4 #I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have#_'

"What is it?"

"Don't leave me alone again..."

"...I won't, now shall we go back home?"

"Yea, but can we stay like this for a little while longer?"

"Sure"

_'Cause I was born_

_to tell you_

_I love you_

_and I am torn to do what I have to,_

_to make you mine Stay with me tonight'_

"Kanda.."

"Yes Moyashi?"

Allen was out of Kanda's chest and they were walking home at the moment holding hands.

"Can you come closer, I have something to tell you?"

Kanda raised a brow but shrugged, then bent down to hear what his moyashi wanted to tell him. Allen lips where right next to Kanda's ear 'Perfect' the young boy thought to himself.

"Hurry up moyashi it's cold." Kanda demand

"I **love you** Yuu-chan.." Then Allen bit Kanda's ear and kissed him on the mouth.

To say the samurai was surprise at the act would be like saying Zeus wasn't a whore, either way Kanda knew exactly were this would lead to next. After deeping the kiss Allen and Kanda broke away for some much need air.

Smirking Kanda looked at his blush moyashi, putting his forehead on his lover.

"I love you too Allen."

He then picked up the smaller boy and started to walk off to the direction of their apartment.

_'Cause I was born to tell you_

_I love you_

_and I am torn to do what I have to,_

_to make you mine Stay with me tonight #I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have#'_

* * *

><p>Okay so here is your Valentines Yullen I hope you like it!~~<p>

Review!


End file.
